Futuristic Past
by Honeybunches123
Summary: The fighters and their families have a picnic and are visited by old friends and foes.(A Oneshot/quick drabble.) BulmaxVegetaxOC


**Disclaimer: **Course I don't own it. Ya' cray cray.

**Things to be noted on: **

This one shot is in no way affiliated with any of my other stories. It really is just a story all on it's own. Also, I know there might be inconsistencies so feel free to PM or Review and tell me so. Enjoy :)!

* * *

**[Futuristic Past]**

"It's not fair!" A young girl walked furiously after the boy ahead. He was crossing his arms having had enough of her 'persuasion technique'. All it did was make him roll his eyes and continue to walk wherever, however she was persistent. She ruffled her wavy black ponytail and grumbled. "Vegeta aren't I strong enough to come along with you and Nappa? I've been training for so long, isn't it right that I finally get a mission. I'm able to beat you in a match too y'know?"

He turned around with his cape flipping alongside as his flaming hair waved. "When we were six or seven sure, but you haven't been able to do it since."

"But still!" she insisted. "You know it gets boring around here."

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's not up to me? You'll have to ask Frieza if you want permission. You know, it's not like I want to go. It's my duty." Vegeta kicked a rock aside lightly and then glared back at her.

"I know." She pouted and plopped down onto the dirt while wrapping her tail around her waist. "I hate that Frieza guy. Why did he have to come here? In all of my teen years of my life, I have never had a day of relaxation."

"One day Yiu." Vegeta smirked with confidence brimming at the edges of his lips. "I solemnly swear as Prince of all Saiyans to take back the throne and my people. I'll avenge our enslaved race and do what Frieza did to us ten times onto him."

"You are the bravest!" Yiu clapped and cheered on. "All hail the mighty Prince Vegeta!"

"Aren't I?" he held his hands at his waist pompously. "And a handsome one while you're at it."

"Of course." Chirped Yiu gleefully. They had been comrades since childhood, and growing up she admired everything about him besides his braggart personality. He was a courageous and bold warrior, and though he had some defaults in his personality, he had the right to be such a way. From birth, he was meant for a greater destiny, but all of that was taken away because of some foreign alien who showed up one day and overpowered their Present King. Even though many forgot about the bloodline of the Saiyans and the royals because of fear from Frieza, Yiu remained his supporter. She believed that he could lead them back to their glory days; days where they ruled with unimaginable power.

Recently due to an unfortunate event of realization, it wasn't until about a year ago that she discovered her feelings of admiration grew to be more than that. Yiu never peeped a word about it to anyone, and she wanted it to stay that way. Even though their homeland was being controlled by Frieza, she still knew what importance Vegeta had left to play in their bloodline. He was the prince, and therefore the future King. The future King must have a Queen and many consorts so that they will breed plentiful children to keep the line alive. And the only way a girl was selected to be in such a position was if her parents held elite positions in their warrior base. It was selection for the best, and it did not include her.

"What are you thinking about?" Vegeta waved his hands in her face a few times. "Shouldn't you be looking at how amazing I am instead of your feet? You know, maybe if you stared long enough, you would be able to contain some of it for yourself."

"—Huh?! Oh… Um it was nothing. I just. Yeah." Yiu snapped back into reality for a short moment and went back to looking at the air. She was not bred from elite genes, but either way with or without the genes she wouldn't want to be with him in such a manner. Yiu imagined she'd be very selfish. If she had ever had him for herself, she could not share him. He was everyone's King and destined to have many offspring, but the idea of polygamy set an array of contradicting feelings. In this way, she was very different from most other Saiyans. Saiyans procreated for the purpose of keeping the race alive— and aside from the royals, most Saiyans didn't care for their own kin.

Sure it was true that Saiyans chose to bed their partners because of physical attraction, and honestly to herself there was that element present among the piling mountain of her bottled up thoughts for him, but she didn't want to be like most others. She wanted to stay together with him and lead their lives in a somewhat similar direction. Yiu looked back at him sighing once.

"You're acting weird today." Vegeta had never known her feelings, but she thought that it wouldn't matter anyhow. There would come a time when he too would only approach female Saiyans when it was time for procreation.

The thought of him being snatched away by another saddened Yiu, but she felt it was for the greater good of their dwindling race. This was the cold hard truth, but as long as she could be by his side for now, then that was all that mattered. She promised to herself that when time came for his bedding partner to appear then she would stay away from his sight.

"Vegeta! Prince Vegeta!" A tall bear like figure with a shaved head approached them.

"What is it Nappa?!" The prince looked up to his caretaker.

Nappa glanced over to Yiu for a moment and then back. "We're due to leave anytime soon now. Are you finished with everything here?"

"Just wrapping up." He snickered at Yiu. "Listen, you'd better stay here." He pat her head and she listened like an obedient child. "Is that understood?"

"Fine." She grunted and rolled her eyeballs. "But you better bring back a souvenir!"

He laughed. "Don't get angry when it's just the head of the leader I bring back."

"As much as that has its honor," Yiu made a grossed out face. "I cannot hang that up in my room. But why don't you bring home a claw or fang? I can always use those as handy knives."

"Sure." He took a few steps away and then turned. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Like what?" The young girl shrugged while whistling away shyly as if she had bno clue what he was talking about.

"You know." He waited while tapping his foot impatiently.

"But Vegeta!" Yiu looked up at him reddened and almost frustrated. "We're not kids anymore…I can't be saying that kind of stuff. Remember Lady Cila of the Antro clan? Or how about Lady Beru from the Kosho clan?"

"Are you still beating yourself over that?" he laughed cruelly. "It wasn't your fault."

"Of course it wasn't!" Yiu snapped at him with fumes coming out of her hair and her tail whipping heatedly back and forth. King Vegeta had called in a few Saiyan nobles in order to find the next possible future queen. Vegeta refused to meet them saying that he wasn't 'interested in that useless thing', so instead he stuck around with Yiu ignoring the two girls as he wished. Soon enough, they both returned to their homes for they could no longer tolerate the humiliation the prince had given them. For King Vegeta, it was an act of rebellion. All the royals chose their partners like this. Accordingly, the King could not punish his son for even the prince had figured out that his father would be angry and he left their homeland for a short period of time. So, Yiu who had been given the blame, was once more reminded of her third rate class.

"Like I already don't know. I did say that I wasn't interested in such useless things." He stood unaffected upon the meaningless incident. "But that's beside the point. I should be hearing a pleasing line coming from your mouth."

"You're a lost cause!" Yiu threw her hands up in the air. "Let me remind you again just in case I haven't said it enough. N-O spells no!"

"Do I hear you backing out on a deal?" The prince looked at her triumphantly. "This is very unlike you."

He was right about something. A long time ago, when they were just children, they made a bet. Loser had to worship the winner for the rest of their life. She didn't mind admiring him, because that had already been put in place, but the lines he wanted her to say were far too much. Her heart refused, but her pride of being loyal to her words pushed through. "Vegeta…I"

"Say it louder." He commanded her sternly.

"I …umm. Well, you know—todaytomorrowandFOREVER! There happy?!" she started to dash off at the speed of light to cool off the burning sensation, but her grabbed a hold of her wrist and yanked her back ever so slightly.

He grunted annoyed. "You didn't say it correctly." It was a while that he noticed she had been acting very strange recently. What had changed between them? She always said the line without such hassle. He whispered softly into her ear now, a snide grin playing on his lips. "Anyways, wait patiently until I come back. I have a few words to inquire to you about."

"Ahhhhghhh! Nooo!" Her face turned cherry ripe as she jumped and sped away.

"You have to stop teasing her like that." Nappa readied himself in one pod. "You'll make it go through to her head that emotions other than anger and fury are actually real. Remember it's just some unnecessary catalyst that makes you weaker."

"I know what I'm doing." Vegeta got in his pod. "You're right. We're both still young, and I am much too careless, especially around Yiu. But I suppose this is youth. We'll see what comes as we go."

"There's that optimistic thinking again." Nappa punched in some codes. "Her personality rubs off onto you sometimes. Are you sure it's a good idea to be sticking around with her? The prince I know sticks to statistics and facts. Well, whatever, kids will be kids. Oh by the way did you hear about your father?"

"What about him?" The hatch closed on both pods and they blasted into the skies.

The grown man leaned back comfortably. "In due time, you must choose a consort soon. It is time to carry the bloodline once more."

"It is a bit rash." The prince bit his inner cheek. "But I have already made my selection, and it is perfect."

"Really? That's interesting. You must have had your eye out for the elites for a long time haven't you?"

"It's nothing of the sort." The shorter young man grinned devilishly. "I'm choosing Yiu, whom as you know was not bred from elite genes. She'll be the only consort needed."

"The more the merrier wouldn't that be true? Bummer I s'pose." Nappa snarled. "No worries. Consorts are more for passing time than anything. Less consorts mean a smaller bloodbath for your offspring. Now the only thing we should lookout for is your Queen."

"Of course." Agreed the young man as he closed his eyes to the soft gliding noise the pod made as they flew. "When we return, I'm going to tell Yiu she'll be my consort." Vegeta sighed relaxed to himself. "And, that I'll definitely make her my Queen."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The winds curled in and out softly carrying the pink curtains back and forth. It was just another relaxing day as the z-fighters and their families showed up for the banquet. Today marked the five years since the defeat of Cell. Goku was still in Other World, but the rest have gotten used to not having him around, especially the prince who felt more proud of himself without Goku being a constant reminder that he was weaker.

How ironic it was, that Vegeta began to conjure up the memories of something that he had meant to forget. Shortly after their departure that day, Frieza killed his father and blew up Planet Vegeta. It was a mourning for the four of the Saiyans that were left. They had somehow made it by making themselves appear useful to Frieza. Though he had always been who he was and proud of it, the incident changed him in many ways he never imagined. He never got to see Yiu again, and he learned to never be as careless again. Yet here he was, having a picnic with people who he now deemed family at Kame House. He knew that growing petty attachments to people was an idiotic thought, and he learned from his mistake. He would never return to being an incomprehensible fool. Yet, here the picnic continued to happen; smiles and laughter everywhere.

Just then, an alluring and strange power level was detected just miles off of the island. All of them looked towards the suddenly gray-blue skies.

"I don't like the looks of that." Krillin readied himself in a fighting stance with Tien and Yamcha.

"Calm down." Vegeta scoffed really wanting to think in solitude again. "It's considerably weaker than our own power level."

"He's right." Gohan nodded. "I don't mean to sound conceited, but this power level seems like it'll be easy to beat."

"Yeah, but they could be suppressing their levels." Trunks clenched his tiny fists bravely.

"Stand back boy." Vegeta pushed the kid back as a figure above landed below. "You're nothing but a child."

It was a young girl with thick strands of smooth raven hair wearing armor similar to Vegeta's. "Whew." She released as she landed and then looked to the crowd. "Uh…Hi!" She grinned sheepishly with an awkward wave.

"Just who are you?" Bulma walked up and stared at the girl.

"My name is Ritasu…but just call me Rita for short." She smiled again. "I know this may be sudden, but which one of you is Saiyan?"

"Saiyans again?" Oolong crossed his arms. "Don't tell me this is another invasion."

"Invasion?" Rita showed a sour face. "Why on all of Kami would I do that? Were you guys invaded by Saiyans?"

"Not really." Gohan spoke up with a hand behind his head. "Well, at first, but that's the past and we're living in the present. We live alongside humans now. As for me and Trunks here, we're half of each."

Rita bit her lips. "Oh geez….Did I miscalculate or what?" She sighed frustrated and then looked back at the group. "But at least one of you is full blooded right? Or else how could there be halves."

Everyone pointed to the Prince leaning apathetically on the palm tree without a care as to what was being said. Rita walked slowly, somewhat careful because of the numbers that showed up on her scouter. But she recognized the similar clothes he wore and began to relax. "Hey there!" a tail swam horizontally behind her. "You sure are powerful according to the scouter. You kno—"

He gripped her tail, eliciting a scream from her lungs and a jolt in everyone else. "What is this?!"

"A tail duh!" She cringed uncomfortably. "D-don't y-youu h-ha-have o-one t-too?!"

"Do not lie girl!" he gripped tighter, suddenly seeing a bright light in his eyes which made him loosen his hold. _Is she using Solar Flare? Couldn't be, none of the others are affected by this._

"Not! I was born with it!" she whipped it angrily to make him release completely. "That's hurts you know!"

The others watched her with more fascination now for they had never seen a Saiyan Girl. "Impossible." Vegeta began to sound angrier than usual. "The only Saiyans left are me, my son, and Kakkarot's half-breed, so you must be one of our children from the future."

"Bzzzz" Rita blew a raspberry. "Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm a full blooded Saiyan."

"How aggravating! Listen up here Lettuce!" Vegeta looked her square in the eye.

"It's Ritasu and Rita for short." She added looking at him sharply too.

"I don't care!" he shouted again. "Are you actually trying to make me believe that there are other Saiyans out there that I Prince of all Saiyans doesn't know about?! Get away you filthy half-breed." Vegeta shoved her aside. "You're father must have been some lowlife."

"So I've been told." Rita got up and turned over to everyone else. "Sadly, Mr. Prince of all Saiyans except me, I don't have time for you." She looked to Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien pleadingly. "Please, you guys must help me defend my homeland. This bad guy and his lackeys have been following me around, so they're sure to show up any moment now. They've wreaked havoc and killed so many people I've known. They even killed my father!" Her hands began to shake as she wiped off her tears. "Please help me!"

"Nice try lady, but that story has already happened." Trunks shook his head brattily. "Doesn't this sound too familiar and too suspicious to you guys?"

"You sound believable…" Gohan scrunched his brows and folded his arms. "But I feel like I can't yet believe you. You're hiding something aren't you?"

"Aren't we all?" spat Rita with an edgy tone from his suspicion. "I came to this time line because I thought you could help, not interview me about my life."

"Hello!" the petite purple-haired boy shouted from behind the res. "Isn't anyone listening?! The thanks I get….Ugh!"

"Well," Yamcha pulled aside a chair and sat. "It is bizarre to just suddenly show up and expect for us to believe in a stranger. In any generalized case, nobody would believe a total stranger."

Tien nodded agreeing to his every word. "But if they are due to come here, then we should also be prepared."

"How strong are they?" Krillin shook his head.

"Very strong!... They've done countless horrible things as I've said. Please you have all got to help me!—They're here!" she turned her head towards a direction. "Be careful…."

"That…" All of the fighters fell over. "This is it?"

"And to think I was worried!" Turtle and Oolong high-fived.

"This is nothing." Piccolo's previous scowl turned away and his lips formed a smirk.

"Yeah." Gohan agreed. "Rita, it's larger than your power level, but this is still not strong enough to take us all. Rather, it feels sort of familiar."

"Yep." Krillin had a row of goose bumps run down his spine. "It's almost like Frieza's power level. I can still remember that last moment, which I'd rather not talk about."

Gohan lifted his finger in the air. "You mean that time on Namek when you were—"

"Let's not explore any further shall we? Hehe." The heavily waxed fighter chuckled nervously and then glanced back at the direction of the enemies. "But really, if I didn't already know of his fortunate death I'd think that this really was Frieza."

"Right you are." The alien slowly descended to the island in laughs. "Poor Rita!" Frieza ridiculed the girl. "You disgusting mongrel monkey, how dare you steal something precious of mine, but don't worry." He crossed his arms leisurely. "You haven't much time left. Oh and your poor mother, what would she do if she knew you did something incredibly idiotic. Eh, what can I expect from a monkey?"

"Watch your mouth." The prince walked up. "I'd be careful if I were you."

"Well, well. If it isn't Vegeta?" Frieza cackled through the air. "I thought I killed you. Ahh, but because it's different here, let me finish you right here and right now."He pointed his finger with a ki blast growing at the tip. "You poor weak fool. You should have continued to live your life hiding."

The prince crushed his hand and punched him right in the gut. "I told you to be careful didn't I? You underestimate me. I'm nothing like my father, so I suggest you stop comparing or else give a wave to your life." But, just as Vegeta let go he saw a flash of light right before him. He saw Frieza in it, with the same manner that he grew to hate long ago. Frieza flew high above looking down on a crowd of people too small to figure out who was who, and he was blowing them up one by one as they uttered words he couldn't quite make out.

"Y-you…How did you!?" The unwanted guest interrupted Vegeta's illusion abruptly. Nobody seemed tense at all with the exception of Rita, and it angered him. "I demand you all to bow down to me! I am Lord Frieza, your worst nightmare! I WILL make you bow down to me."

"Nobody get in the way." The prince's flaming hair turned yellow as they flew to an isolated island. "You haven't seen it yet, but this is a Super Saiyan. Remember the thing you despise the most?" He smirked now taking his sweet time speaking with poisonous words. "If I connect all the pieces together, Rita and you come from another future, another timeline, where neither I nor Kakkarot exist. See Frieza, in this time-line I'm afraid you've already made your appearance. In other words we've already killed you."

"Ha-ha! Don't make me laugh!" The white alien chuckled to himself. "I am the strongest in the universe, and no blonde is going to beat me. Save your pretty words."

"Want to bet?" Vegeta arched a brow. "Gallick Gun!" In a flash and not more, he was torn into pieces; vanishing completely into thin air. The prince blew at the tips of his fingers as if they were actual guns. "I've been waiting for my turn at him!"

"Look at him. So pumped up." Yamcha shaded his eyes from the sun while looking at the scene from afar. "This all just doesn't make any sense…Does that mean Frieza was revived?"

"I'm confused too." Goten pouted. "Who's this Freezer guy?"

"Luckily," Chi-chi nodded with a grin. "He's an unimportant foe right now."

"Amazing!" Rita flew forward to scream in his ear. "That was so quick! How in the world did you manage?!"

"Tell me how you know me!" Vegeta grabbed a hold of her shoulders not wanting to know anymore of her useless praise. Even though, at long last he was able to avenge his race rightfully, he couldn't have cared less. Frieza was at the bottom of the food chain. He was next to nothing compared to Cell or even the Androids for that matter. "You purposefully dragged Frieza to this timeline, and you know about just who I am when I've never seen your face in all of the years of my living. So tell me girl, who are you."

"You're sharp." She cupped her chin with her palm. "It's true that I dragged Frieza here on purpose." Rita flew around him steadily. "But of course, that was only because I couldn't beat him. No one at home could. Sure, I made a risky bet, because I didn't know whether or not you guys could actually beat him, but…BRAVO! You did anyways. This is so great. What are the guys at home going to say about it! We're free!" She flipped her black hair and clapped cheerfully. "You're everything Mom said you would—Oops…" Rita laughed sheepishly. "Forget about that last part."

"Your Mom?" They both flew down and he went back into his position of leaning by the palm tree. "Do I know her?" Vegeta kept his eyes peeled and aware just in case she did anything suspicious.

"Somewhat. I guess you could say that you guys were friends." Rita took a seat on the sand and drew in little monkeys.

"If she was my friend, she should know I don't have 'friends'." The prince was laughing to himself now. Was Rita's mother an imposter? All the Saiyans died from the genocide, and unfortunately all the females, so there was no way that this young teenage girl was from this time. And even if she was from the future, it didn't make sense. Were there more Saiyans out there?

"Oh!" the young Saiyan girl shook her head and grinned. "She said you would say that too!"

"Who is your Mom?" Bulma sat Trunks on her lap. "Maybe we've met her or something you know?"

"I don't think so." Rita pouted. "My Mom is a Saiyan just like me, but she's never been off of Planet Vegeta. You know, this I actually don't know."

"Planet Vegeta?" Tien and Chiaotsu looked at one another.

Gohan turned to the prince. "Vegeta, I thought that place was blown up by Frieza?"

"It was." He answered back with an edgy tone. "Planet Vegeta is no more, how far are you going to—"

"There she is!" familiar voices called from above.

"It's the Ginyu force!" Gohan clenched his palms. "What are they doing revived again?!"

"Are you guys back to get beat up?" Yamcha popped his knuckles. "Was the time on King Kai's planet not enough for you guys."

"That's strange." Krillin shook his head. "We didn't even sense them coming. Maybe because we're all so wrapped up with Rita and her story."

Rita felt offended and saddened by calling her truth and need of aid a 'story'. "It's not just some fable I whipped out of a book y'know?!"

"Cut the chit-chat to the chase bastards." Jeice stood out cockily holding hands at his waist. Then he looked at Yamcha. "Who're you? I've not laid my eyes on the weakest wanker yet, but you mate are by far the worse."

Captain Ginyu sat folding his legs in mid-air while waiting for his men to take care of the situation. Then he extended them after yawning a few times. "Take care of it here men. I'll be waiting in the ship."

"Alright Captain." They nodded once and descended to ground level.

The first to walk forward was an overly buff man who easily towered over the z fighters. His red flaming Mohawk slithered as sly as his tricky personality and fighting style. "Recoome will show you the power of the Ginyu force!" he pointed his finger out at the prince. "Come on out Vegeta. I thought we killed you, but I guess in this time chances have alternated."

"That obviously means a thing or two you wild buffoon." The prince scowled.

"Masenko-ha!" a beam of light shot right through his chest from Piccolo. "I never liked that guy."

"They got Recoome!" Guldo choked. "We need the Captain!"

"No we don't. We can do it ourselves." Burter hissed. "They've got it coming for them."

"Not so fast!" Gohan vanished and chopped the two men's necks with his hand. "You guys don't belong here."

"I've got to tell the Captain!" Jeice began to turn around.

"Are you running away Jeice?" Vegeta walked out. "You're as transparent as ever. Keep trying to sound tough, you can't even feel the fear right now can you? And now." He powered up striking blonde into his jet black hair. "I've become a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta laughed pleased to see the former enemy's jaw drop. "It's sad I have to waste such power on the likes of you."

"Stop Bluffing!" the red alien threw his hands about. "So what your hair is blonde? How dare you challenge me with your power level?!"

"Check your scouter." Vegeta grinned feeling the satisfaction of seeing Jeice's face pale again, of course even though he was red. "It's not malfunctioning or anything. That power is coming from me, and me only. And if you noticed sooner, you'd know that Frieza is completely off of the grid is he not?"

"Rubbish!" Jeice smashed his scouter. "I'm getting' the Captain!"

"No you won't!" a shadow pummeled Jeice right into the dirt, kicking dust into the air. "This is for everyone who suffered under you!" the figure cloaked in thin black cloth punched him square in the nose.

"You dumb little –" But before he could finish, it kneed him right in the solar plexus. "Oww! My face!"

"Don't try anything funny boy. I've been waiting for this for years!" Just then a boom was heard from another island nearby.

"The Captain!" Jeice winced feebly showing his cowardly nature.

"Don't worry." The figure spoke softly now. "He died an instant death. How lucky for him huh dear?" It slapped Jeice across the face once. "That's for touching my family, and this…!" It took out a dagger placing it above his chest. "This is for me!"

Bodies of the force lay around until a few moments passed and they were collected by King Yemma. Krillin sat down taking in a breath. "What in the world is happening today?"

"Mommy!" Rita ran up to the cloaked figure and cried.

"Mom?!" everyone looked at her.

"You stupid girl!" the mother konked her in the head. "What in the entire universe were you thinking that you would still a time machine? Have you lost your mind?! I was worried sick about you. We're going home as of now!"

"Ouch." Rita winced. "But Mom, you sure do have some skills. Where were you hiding all of that all these years?"

"Oh Dear." Her mother sighed. "It's called adrenaline rush of a mother. Now stop changing the damn subject."

The mischievous daughter laughed playfully and poked at her mother's outfit. "Mom why are you wearing that mask anyways? It's because you wear things like this that people think you're bizarre."

"Stupid Girl!" her mother konked her in the head once more. "Stop changing subjects!"

"Ehehe…" Rita laughed nervously thinking of what else she could talk about that would successfully get her out of trouble. "Mom, guess what?! I found him!"

"Who?" the lady peeled off her shirt revealing Saiyan armor and a tail of her own.

"You'll definitely be so surprised. I found….." Rita squealed with a grin and her tail wagging. "I found DAD!"

"WHAT!?" she konked her daughter in the head thrice. "Do you know what you've done? Rita, I understand coming to the past and going into the future, but you—Ugh…you aggravating girl. This had better not be another one of your pranks young lady."

The z fighters watched Rita intently now, wanting to know more about her father and if he was among the group. Rita wanted too now, to slap herself. She wasn't supposed to say anything, or it would ruin the time drift in this future. She wanted to switch up th conversation, but this was obviously not the one. "Mom." She spoke softly and regrettably. "Well, the cat is out of the bag…He's um…He's right there."

"Vegeta?!" the z fighters and family screamed.

"How dare you! Does this mean you're going to cheat on me?! You just can't! You've got baggage now remember!?" Bulma wailed while holding Trunks. "If so I'm going to need you to sign these forms right now! I will have full custody of my child that's for sure." She pulled divorce papers out of thin air furiously. "You son of a—" She went off rambling to herself of all the bad things he'd done.

"Can that mind of yours be anymore irrational!" Vegeta shouted back. "I've never met this woman in my life, and from the looks of it I don't plan to!" He referred to her strange mask with a glare.

The mother looked away from the Saiyan man, her eyes glistening from moisture. "Sorry. This girl has no brains. It's merely a joke. Rita is simply—"

"Mom!" Rita yanked away the mask. "This is your chance to say the things you're always muttering to yourself when you think no one is looking."

"Rita, give it here!" she tried to grab for the cloak, but then was captured by _his_ shocked gaze. Finally, when all was lost, she gave in to a sigh. "Hi…Vegeta." She waved somewhat with a poignant expression. He spoke of nothing but stared for a long long time. And then, when she could no longer look at him, she collapsed onto her knees covering her face with her hands.

"Yiu…" the sound of her soft small name left a tingle on his lips as they left. At first, he was confused, perplexed, hurt even, but then he recalled how useless emotions had served him before. He would not be the same again. "What are you doing here?" his tone came out like the slicing of flesh.

"Saving my daughter." Yiu kept her humble tone and her green gaze low as she chaffed her arm. "And…saving my world I suppose."

"Ugh." He glanced quickly at her and then away. Yiu certainly had aged, but she was still beautiful. If not, maybe even more, for the years of womanhood had come while he was away. She was radiant, and he knew that he would be hurting her if he acted unfamiliar. _It wouldn't be just fine to return to how I was before. I don't need to back track into weakness. _"You've gotten old."

"Hey I could say the same about you." Yiu laughed; a familiar tune playing into his ear of which made him want to smile. It was becoming harder for him to fight her flow. "Well," she took a look at the rest who were now walking away from the scene and Bulma busily signing papers in a corner. "You've found your Queen at last." The Saiyan mother gazed upon the other fine woman interacting with her child. "Long live Saiyan Blood."

Vegeta nodded once silently. "I'm rebuilding our race to make it the greatest."

"That's great." Chirped Yiu as she found the strength in her legs to stand again. "I guess your dream is really happening. From a Saiyan to her King, thank you."

"It's not a dream." He finally acknowledged her with a meek crooked grin. "It has always been real."

"Of course." Yiu nodded bashfully and grinned at him. "But that's great Vegeta. Everything is going great isn't it?" Then she gave a fist pump. "Alright!" Yiu turned around and shouted. "Rita, let's get home and tell the tale of how we got rid of Frieza forever!"

His smirk formed into a thin line as he hesitated before asking what he thought could have possibly been the strangest question out of his mouth. "Hey. Yiu, about what Rita said….is it true about you and… Well, you already know. So, are we meeting in the future?" Peering closer at her face now, she had grown a lot, and not just physically either. The manner of a Saiyan attitude she Yiu had when they were younger was completely replaced by aged eyes. IT was the same Yiu, but somehow she appeared to be incomplete.

"Of course not!" Yiu laughed wiping away a tear. "You and I follow different paths now. Rita was just pranking all of you. Excuse my daughter she gets it from her father."

"Her father. Right." Vegeta bit his inner cheek as he leaned back on the tree calmly. "Rita did say that he died. Have you avenged him?"

Yiu nodded once with a tender sigh and then shot up determinedly. "Would you expect less from me? I got my revenge on the bastard who got him all right."

"Mom." Rita called over. "The ship is just over there let's go!"

"Coming!" Yiu called back and then looked up at him once more. "Good bye…Vegeta."

"Wait!" Vegeta grabbed her hands on instinct. Another bright light illicit from the touch and he was seeing an illusion again. This time he saw himself back in the days when he was still just a teen. It was the day he left Planet Vegeta and the genocide that came afterwards. He saw himself speaking to Nappa in the Pods just as he remembered, but this time Yiu also sat next to him in his pod.

Yiu was fast asleep, curled up next to him as he leaned his head back on the cushion. Then time skipped and that was when the three of them returned to find out the genocide of their comrades. However angry they were, they were over powered by Frieza. As demonstration of his power, he killed Nappa and set fear to the two who were left. Years passed, and they both continued to live frugally under Frieza's rule. The present him watched while his anger fumed. _How can I be this weak? My pride would never allow me to fall this low._ Then, amidst all of the strange chaos, something caught his eye. Yiu had grown a belly the size of a Yoga ball while keeping her Saiyan physique. She sat on a rocking chair singing a song while rubbing her belly softly. Then in the distance, Vegeta saw himself rubbing her belly too and smiling; something he would not have done to just anyone. They were conversing now, but all he heard were murmurs. Ash black and red covered the sky as he saw himself be defeated by the one and only Frieza. Now again as time skipped around, Yiu was found sitting by a pile of stones with a stick that had his name. She cradled a baby in her arms while singing a tune. Small streams rolled down fast then gently, and then quick again.

Back to realization, Yiu slapped his hand away like swatting a fly. "I'm…sorry." She spoke with such fear and fret in her voice. "You…You saw it didn't you?"

He prince took in a deep breath, ran his hand through his black flames, and then exhaled as if he was out of breath. "What was that?"

"That." Yiu hesitated scrunching her brows.

"Tell me." Insisted Vegeta. She was looking away not saying anything. Worse came to worse, and now he had to use a line that he hated to on her. "Let me remind you, I am your Prince heir to the throne. I command you to speak." Of course, using this line wasn't honorable, but Yiu always listened when he gave her a royal command.

She gnashed her teeth together and spoke monotonously. "That was my future."

"But that doesn't make sense." He scrunched his brows. "How could that be your future when we've killed Frieza now."

She nodded, but this time with an austere gaze at nothing. "Rita has not spoken a word of a lie. It's true that you are her father." Yiu brought her hands above his without touching. "It's almost like a parallel universe, but what you see of Rita and I are simply what ifs of your past. It's forbidden to travel here, but please understand Rita's intentions were of the purest. I'm glad that we've decided to walk different routes. In this way, you have a future and I do too—" tears rolled down hot and fast without warning. "Oh no. Why am I?..." Yiu sniffled quickly trying to wipe away the stream and any sign that might trouble him or make him think of her as a defect of their kind. "The wind here is really something else." She lied horribly.

"Mom hurry up. We only have enough juice for a while!" Rita waved from the ship.

Yiu stared at her feet silently as he watched above her. He proceeded to pat her on the head, but stopped because he might trouble her too if he saw another flash back of the untaken future. The mother stepped back and walked over to the ship without another word.

Vegeta wanted to stop her again. Sure he was glad that in another future Yiu lived too. It pleased him to no ends, but he secretly wished that their futures were intertwined. He was perturbed at himself for not letting her come along with him that day. If only he could have fulfilled more things for her when she was still alive. If only he had listened to her more often.

"Listen." Yiu glanced back giving him her full attention with her emerald jewels and black hair falling softly around her. "Our futures are both great, and we still live in the same universe if you think about it." A tender smile played on her pink lips. "Let's both give do our best. I'm happy if you're happy."

"Sure." Vegeta looked away pretending now to be annoyed or apathetic. He began remembering about the day they returned to Frieza. The day of her surprise funeral and of course their whole race. He recalled about scream and punching everything he saw. Shouts and Blasts were given, but none of it made him feel any better. He wanted to feel the reality of her actually appearing before him now. It felt too much like a dream. He thought now, _If I can embrace her it would mean she 'is' real. It's a simple as that isn't it? Am I giving up on her again?_

"See ya." The sound of Yiu's steps were light as she got into the air craft. Just then, a little knocking came from the glass. He looked up and watched her wave. The she grinned wide and unattractively making him roll his eyes. Yiu continued to mouth words. "Vegeta...I love you. Today, tomorrow, and"

"Forever." The prince finished for her aloud with a smile that stained. Alas, the ship was gone, and he found himself in solitude again. There were two things in his life that he never accomplished. One, to surpass Goku, but every time he thought so, Goku would prove him wrong. Two was he could never have _her_ and when he did it wasn't enough_._

"What was that?" Bulma popped out of nowhere startling him. "And why are you smiling to yourself? That's creepy."

"Damn it woman!" The prince jumped a little being caught off-guard. "Mind your own business."

"Tell me what she said!" Bulma demanded. "You'll regret cheating on a maiden as beautiful as me!"

"Leave me now!" He pushed her head aside, but they continued to argue back and forth until someone could break them up again. He thought to himself again while sitting in the hammock. _Even if we both didn't get what we wanted we're happy. And that's what matters the most._

Just then, Nappa's voice popped over into his head. _"There it goes again that optimistic thinking. She is really rubbing off on you."_

The Saiyan warrior snarled and gnashed his teeth. "God Damn it Nappa! Shut up!"

* * *

**Ohhhh Nappa Nappa. I watch a lot of TFS, but besides that I know that the characters may have had their OOC moment. I tried hard to not do that, but of course how can you expect that if their thoughts are being written? Anyways, thank you greatly for taking your time to 'click' on this and read it. I hope this short trip was satisfactory or maybe even more. **

**Also, if you'd like to read another VxOC story then head on over to my stories and read "Another Woman" It's a different concept and story, but still revolves around the same OC. And in this one she is NOT Saiyan. (Sorry Sayajin lovers!) If you did, I would love it so much.**

**Till next time-HB123**


End file.
